The present invention is related to a swiveling electric fan, and more particularly to an electric fan having a truncated sphere-shaped housing and a base having a concave spheric top surface with the same diameter as that of the housing. The housing and a vane member disposed therein are supported by a supporting disk on a rotary guiding disk of a swiveling mechanism disposed in the base, whereby a shaft section of the supporting disk is fitted with a cap member and rotates in a relatively large circular hole of the top surface of the base so as to make the vane member elliptically swivel. The swiveling mechanism used in the fan is very simple and the drawbacks existing in a conventional oscillating mechanism employing engaged gears are eliminated. Therefore, the using life of the fan according to this invention is much longer than that of conventional one and the production efficiency and convenience in use are greatly increased.
It is well known that a conventional oscillating electric fan includes a gear set connected with an output shaft of a driving motor to make the fan oscillate. In such arrangement, the oscillating angle is often limited by the housing enclosing the vanes and the gear set is liable to break apart and fail when overloaded or overoscillated or improperly oscillated.
Therefore, in the current oscillating mechanism of the electric fan, the oscillating motor and the driving motor for the vanes are independently disposed. However, the transmission thereof still includes a complex set of gears. The assembly thereof is troublesome and the gears are made of plastic material which has poor mechanical strength. As a consequence, the gears tend to break apart after a period of use or when improperly used.